


Tell me you love me.

by silverwonnie



Series: MUSIC X LOONA [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwonnie/pseuds/silverwonnie
Summary: Chaewon just wants Hyejoo to say the 3 words back.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: MUSIC X LOONA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Tell me you love me.

It all started when Hyejoo and Chaewon finally entered middle school. The duo have been inseparable since forever due to their parents being friends beforehand.  
They got even closer from the moment Chaewon protected Hyejoo from bullies in elementary. It's pretty difficult to imagine that scenario, since now, Chaewon is much shorter than her friend and she also grew to be more soft spoken and timid.  
This time, Hyejoo is the one protects her, not from bullies, but from all the boys that swoon over her. It was a pain in the ass, if you ask the taller.   
Chaewon hated these immature boys with all her guts, but she kind of got happy whenever her best friend would tell her:  
"Of course they like you, you're pretty" 

It made her feel things. Some things she has never felt with the opposite gender. The things her other friends constantly talked about.   
So, she thought that she may be weird for that. It bothered her to the point of not being able to sleep at night, thinking about what made her different from everyone else. Eventually, she got sick of it and asked Hyejoo for consultation, since the latter seems to know her more than she knows herself. But she simply just replied with:

"You don't have to understand. And, we don't have to like anyone, we're young afterall." 

Somehow it made sense, but also not.  
Chaewon had decided not to make a huge deal out of it and continued playing games. 

During highschool, her friend Heejin rushed into the classroom, obviously not being able to contain her excitement, since she came in with a big grin on her face. She tells everyone about her new girlfriend Hyunjin from the soccer team.  
'Girlfriend? Having a girlfriend is an option?'  
Chaewon was baffled, but it also opened her mind. As Heejin was talking about the details of their first date, even the tiniest things like the way they held hands, Hyejoo seemed so intrigued by it. It made Chaewon wonder. And she wondered even more when her best friend asked her if she found the idea of people liking each other "cute".  
'cute? well, i suppose.'  
"I wonder how dating feels like", the taller more or less asks, walking beside the blonde, their hands barely but surely making short contact from time to time.  
Chaewon wondered why Hyejoo was making a fuss about this now, wasn't she the one who told her that they didn't have to like someone?

They arrive at Chaewon's home, having their usual weekend sleepover. As soon as both finish the dinner that her mom has prepared, they head to the smaller's room and turn on the PS3 immediately.  
GTA flashed on her TV screen, as she excitedly waits for the game to load. But the blonde notices something off. Her friend seemed to be so out of focus. After a few minutes into the mission, her assumption was verified by Hyejoo losing almost immediately. Her friend sighed. Why did she sigh? Is something bothering her?

"Chaewon...", Hyejoo starts. "What do couples even do together?"  
The blonde gulps. Why is she asking me this. Her mouth opens but she couldn't let out any words at first, she was kind of shocked. Never in her life, would she expect that kind of question to come from her friend. "Well..", she tries to explain.  
"They go on dates together, i guess"  
"What kind of dates?", the other shot back straight away.  
"They go to the cinema, cafés or just go on walks I think."  
Her friend seemed to make mental notes.  
"What else do they do?"  
Chaewon was kind of tired answering her questions. She hasn't even dated yet, how would she even know better?  
"They hold hands. They spend most of their time together, talk every day, hug and-"  
"Don't we do all these things too?", Hyejoo interrupts. Chaewon was dumbfounded.  
"Doesn't make that make us a couple, then?", Hyejoo asks innocently.  
"W-what are you talking about?", Chaewon stammered, her cheeks reddening.  
"I mean, we do. Don't we?"  
Chaewon mentally sighs.  
"We don't. W-we don't kiss."  
Hyejoo was deep in thought. 

"Have you ever kissed someone?" "No." "I wonder what it's like." "What?" "You know, kissing someone." "Yeah..."   
_"Can we try?"_  
Now Chawon's eyes were wide as saucers.   
"Jeez, Hyejoo what's up with you today." Now her friend looks directly into her eyes, giving sure Chaewon knows she's serious.   
"I'm just curious, everyone is talking about it, I feel like im missing out!"  
This time, the blonde sighed for real.   
"I fine, just once."  
Chaewon was pulled into the kiss like Hyejoo's lips were the center of gravity. It was short and chaste, sweeter than anything she's eaten before. The kiss was sending out electricity across her entire body. 

And from that moment on, Chaewon realizes, that she may like her best friend more than she thought. 

Time has passed by quickly, as they both were now in their senior year of high school. To the smaller's disappointment, nothing has changed in their relationship. Literally zero progression. I mean, if you could call sneaky "practice" kisses during sleep overs and lots of hand holding and secret gazes, progress. Well, then maybe their relationship has improved just "a little".   
Or so she thought.

"A letter?", she questioned while eyeing the paper which was left in Hyejoo's locker.  
"It says that I should come to the cherry tree after school", her best friend explained.  
This is what Chaewon has feared ever since she finally acknowledged her feelings for the other. But she doesn't want to get into the way of Hyejoo's happiness so she plays along. "They're probably going to confess to you" "What? That's awesome! No one has ever confessed to me!", Hyejoo exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically for the blonde's taste but she had to stay strong.  
"You should go! I'm rooting for you."

Chaewon was laying on the bed, playing with her Nintendo in order to free her mind. Suddenly though, her phone started to chime and vibrate. 'Super awesome and cool Olivia Hye', she read and smiled at the nickname her best friend has given herself.  
The smaller answers the call with a soft "Hey". "Hey Chaewon"  
Why does she sound... sad?  
"How was it", the blonde interrogates.  
"Well..." there was a short pause.  
"It was weird....Yerim confessed to me"  
Chaewon was happy that the taller couldn't see her expression right now because she definitely never expected this.  
"Yerim? From class B?"  
"Yeah.."

This was the end. Never in a million years could she compete against the leader of the school's dance team. "Oh that's good, right?"  
A heavy sigh could be heard from the other line. "I don't know, to be honest. Shouldn't I feel excited? I actually feel more troubled than excited, right now."  
Damn it felt so wrong, but Chaewon was smiling like an idiot right now. She simply couldn't contain her happiness.  
"Don't force yourself to like someone you don't, Hye. Weren't you the one who told me not to force myself into all of this?"   
"You're right Chacha." the blonde smiled at the nickname, Hyejoo was the only person who was allowed to call her this, which made it feel special, something only they exclusively had.   
"Wanna play some Mario Kart.", Chaewon suggests. "I'm gonna beat you.", she states playfully to excite her best friend.   
Hyejoo scoffs, "Not if I hit you with a blue shell, Park Gowon."

Chaewon realizes, that as long as she has her best friend by her side, everything is going to be alright. Even if they only remained friends. Or so she thought.

After finally graduating from high school, they entered the same college together, taking applied arts, since they both share the same dream of working as musicians.  
Gowon has made a few friends that she definitely didn't want to lose. And Hyejoo, of course, has started new friendships as well. But there was one particular friend of hers that she wasn't very fond of:  
Ha Sooyoung.  
Junior, part time model and one of the most desired women on campus.  
Chaewon believes that they spend a little too much time with each other. She wouldn't say she's jealous, oh no, Chaewon would never be jealous. But she definitely didn't like the idea of not being other's top priority anymore. And to her luck, she got sick on Friday night, messing up her plans of going out with the taller.  
She hated this. She hated this so much. Because now, her best friend will most definitely spend time with Sooyoung again.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by soft knocks on her door. Who could be knocking? She doesn't remember having a roommate and the only one with a spare key to her dorm was.. Hyejoo?  
She was here. Her best friend was here.  
"Hey loser", I bought you snacks, she said with a sly grin on her face.  
"I hate you, Son Hyejoo"

The taller took good care of her, from checking her temperature to feeding the blonde some of her favorite snacks.  
"Thank you for taking care of me and I'm sorry for the trouble, Hye"  
She saw the latter roll her eyes.  
"Shut up, Chaewon. Of course I'll take care of you. You're my number one priority."  
"What about Sooyoung?"  
Hyejoo raised a brow. "What about her?"  
Well shit.  
"N-nothing. How is she doing?"  
Not that she actually cared.  
"Nothing much. She said she's having a sleepover at her girlfriends dorm tonight."  
Pause. Chaewon didn't know if her ears were deceiving her right now.   
"Girlfriend?... And you didn't tell me?"  
"What why are you so mad abt this. Why is it even important?" "Hyejoo, you idiot!"   
"I'm sorry, here take my apology", she says as tucks herself in next to Chaewon.   
"Get away, or you're gonna get sick!"   
"It's fine, let's be sick together!"

Chaewon realizes, when it comes to Hyejoo, she just couldn't think rationally. It felt like simply having the other by her side just wasn't enough anymore. She wasn't sure.

It was New Year's Eve in Chaewon's dorm. Hyejoo has brought some drinks for them to celebrate and greet the new year together.  
"I can't believe we're graduating this semester!", the taller starts and Chaewon rubs her temples in distress. "Please, let's not talk about college right now." Hyejoo hums in affirmation. "Then, what are your new years resolutions?" That's actually a good question for a girl with one braincell, Chaewon thought to herself. But because the blonde took too long to respond the latter answered first. "I want to pick up a new hobby, something that will help my personal growth, you know? Oh, and I also want to visit Jeju with you." "What? Is that some kind of honeymoon?" Chaewon teased. Hyejoo laughed, "If you want it to be." She was taken aback by her response, but of course, Gowon played it cool by simply rolling her eyes in return.

Very smooth. 

"What about you Chacha?"   
Chaewon takes a long sip of her drink.   
"I think i just want to be braver, more honest with myself and my feelings." "Woah that sounds remarkable, as expected from our princess.", Hyejoo claps her hands slowly.   
"Shut up!" she scolded while playfully smacking her arm. 

Hyejoo was visibly drunk now.   
"One minute til it's oficially the new year" "Yeah.", the smaller barely whispers. "Do you want to be my new years kiss?" 'Why are you even asking' "Sure." 

The clock strikes 12 and they connect their lips together tenderly. This time, the kiss was a bit different from the others. It was a bit more intense. A bit more filled with bare emotions, which came in like waves. But it ended quickly as Hyejoo pulls back. 

  
"Now do well with your resolutions, Chae!"   
'Great.' she wasn't satisfied.   
"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep now, you're wasted." Gowon puts the blanket over her best friend and stares at her sleeping face with nothing but adoration. "I love you, Hyejoo."

Chaewon realizes that she's in too deep, too deeply in love with her best friend. She wanted Hyejoo, she needed her. There was no doubt about it.

"That's great news, Oli! Isn't that your childhood dream come true?"  
"Yeah" Hyejoo agreed.   
"You should definitely go and pursue your dream of being a producer!" Chaewon beamed while sitting down next to her.   
Her eyes were darting across her very own living room. It hasn't been long since she finally bought her own studio apartment.   
"I should probably go, right? After all, this has been my dream since middle school." "Exactly! So many doors are going to open up to you, new work place, new environment, new people and maybe you'll even get yourself a girlfriend there.", the blonde faked her excitement so much, her own words hurt her. 

"You're so dense, Chaewon."   
"Excuse me?", she was taken aback by that statement. "You're the dense one!", she shot back. A moment of silence. "I don't get it.", Hyejoo continued. "Ever since we kissed in high school, I knew I didn't just like you as a friend, Wonnie." She pauses and breathes in deeply. "But I was scared... You were always pushing me away. When will you ever realize that my heart is full of you?" 

Hyejoo tilts her head to face the ceiling in order to stop her tears from falling.   
"Fuck", she breathed out while Chaewon remained silent.   
"I've tried several to make my feelings obvious to you many times but you just wouldn't get a hint. Literally everyone under the sun knows about my feelings towards you. But even now, you're telling me to go, don't you really get it or are you-"   
Chaewon was kissing her.  
The blonde just knew that this was the best way to shut up her rambling friend.   
She pulls away and meets her gaze. 

  
"If you love me", she paused. "Then tell me."   
It hit Hyejoo. They're both undeniably stupid for wasting all those years longing for each other and building up invisible walls.   
But she will finally put an end to this now. 

  
_"I love you."_   
_"I love you too."_

Chaewon realizes, people who are meant to be together, will eventually end up together. She's finally living her dream with her _soulmate_. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anon! Thank you for suggesting this and I hope you enjoy this one-shot! I also apologize for any mistakes, as I literally wrote this at 2am.  
> Inspired by "Tell me you love me" by bolbbalgan4.  
> Check out my twt for more fics and aus :)  
> https://twitter.com/silverwonnie?s=09


End file.
